In the installation of electrical wire, an electrician manually pulls a length of wire as desired from a spool or coil which normally rests on the ground or other support surface. In the unwinding of wire from the coil, problems arise as the unwound wire becomes spiraled and/or twisted. In some cases, this causes the entire spool to be dragged across the ground. Twisting or spiraling of the wire and movement of the coil are frustrating to the electrician and cause delays and complications in the electrical wiring of the structure.
There remains a need to address the problems experienced in the dispensing of electrical wire, and to maintain the electrical wire manageable for installation.